


【咖咕】上海一夜

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0





	【咖咕】上海一夜

直到主持人有些阴柔的声音在场馆里响起，他们才一前一后从更衣室里出来。队友们一窝蜂围过来：“咱们金主爸爸的衣服丑是丑了点，但款式真的性感。”李元浩拍了拍洪浩轩被队服勒出的胸肌线条，“平时可看不出来啊，浩轩，深藏不露啊。”

洪浩轩皱着眉将他的手拿走，语气带着点台湾人特有的嗔怒：“拿开啦，别在公共场合性骚扰我。”

李元浩悻悻放手，啧了几声：“别人就能骚扰你了是吧，唉，家花还是不如野花香啊。”

他没挑明，但洪浩轩知道他所言为谁。当事人还对此一无所知，正被队友围攻调戏，他偷眼瞥去，只看见一道瘦削背影。

如果不是时间安排出了岔子，十六支队伍的代表要紧急化妆换衣服，能用的更衣室又远远不够，有些事或许就不会发生了。他们两个理所当然地挤一间，换的时候还故作矜持地背对着彼此。洪浩轩换好上衣，忽然找不着裤子。对于高度近视来说，找裤子的难度不亚于三天之内单排上韩服第一。就在他晕头转向胡乱摸索的时候，先一步换好衣服的金泰相拿着裤子在他眼前晃了晃：“在找这个吗？”

洪浩轩正欲伸手接过，金泰相却把裤子背到身后，目光在他身上游移一圈，然后似笑非笑望住他的双眼：“你的好大呀，宝贝。”

“……什么啊？”洪浩轩被突如其来的下流言论搞得不知所措，“别瞎看啦，快把裤子给我。”

“怎么，看都不让看了？”金泰相抚上他轮廓分明的胸肌，隔着衣服捏了两把，“我是说，这里大。”

“喂！”洪浩轩向后缩了一步，“你别乱来……”

“干嘛呀？看也不让看，摸也不让摸。”金泰相很委屈似地撅起嘴，“你以前不是这样子的，男人变得真的快。”

“不是，哎，我……我是说，别在这里啊，被别人看到不好……”

金泰相看着他，忽然扑哧笑出来：“什么别在这里啊，你以为我要干什么？”他将身子贴上去，头搁在洪浩轩宽阔的肩上，“我就是想抱抱你。”

洪浩轩愣了几秒，也拥住他盈盈一握的窄腰。金泰相的体温和心跳钻透薄而贴身的队服，撞击在他的胸腔，像雷火落地，刹那间山崩地裂。

于是他的手向下移去，停在紧致又柔软的臀上，怀里的人轻哼一声，他加重了力道，玩儿似地揉捏着那两团软肉。金泰相抬起脸，冲他冷笑一声：“刚刚是谁说不要乱来？”

“理解理解我嘛，宝贝，”他将一个轻吻印在金泰相颊侧，“你就这么投怀送抱，我意志好薄弱的。”

“意思是怪我咯？”

洪浩轩不知如何接话了，于是便吻下去，缠住那副不肯安分的唇舌。手上反而得寸进尺起来，他掰开那两瓣软肉，隔着裤子摩挲着臀缝。金泰相扭着身子想要逃离，他只轻轻箍住他的腰，他所有的挣扎就化作了徒劳。

逃不掉的总要反咬一口，他感觉有只细瘦的手摸向自己的下体。他的裤子不知被金泰相扔在了何处，只穿着一条内裤，在金泰相摸他胸的时候他就硬了一半，更不必说此时此刻。他感觉自己硬得发痛，那只手仿佛窥伺猎物的毒蛇，冰冷又细腻，在他上面一圈一圈地游走抚摸，好像要等猎物涨大然后一口吞下。

一切已然到了危险的边缘，再前进一步就是深渊。好在有人急急敲门：“两位选手，你们换好了吗？马上就要上台了。”

金泰相如蒙大赦，蛇一样从他的掌控中溜走，回身将裤子扔给他。洪浩轩下意识接住，才发觉手中的只是一团布料。

他就是有这样的本事，能轻而易举点燃火种然后及时抽身。洪浩轩果然中招，可真要算起来，先动歪心思的是他，至少最开始的时候是。

直到上台走过一轮，他们坐在后台看冒泡赛的时候，洪浩轩仍然一副魂不守舍模样。史森明敏锐地发现他的异常，便附在他耳边说：“我去让inb哥过来一起坐？”

心思被拆穿，洪浩轩欲遮还羞：“不用啦，人家和队友聊呢，去打扰人家不好……”

“你信不信他肯定乐意过来。”史森明看看金泰相又看看洪浩轩，恨铁不成钢地打了他一记，“你都偷瞄人家多少眼了，别硬捱着了。”

于是史森明以关怀下属为由，将金泰相盛情邀请到他们的沙发。梅奔后台的皮沙发对三个瘦子来说绰绰有余，但他们还是要挤到一起，洪浩轩抱住金泰相的手臂，枕在他单薄的肩上说：“冷，给我抱一抱啊inb哥。”

金泰相翻了个白眼：“冷你就穿外套啊。”腿却伸过去勾住洪浩轩的，夹在自己两腿之间。这姿势着实有些别扭，洪浩轩想要把腿抽走，奈何夹得有些紧，索性就在金泰相腿间蹭了几下。

身旁的人忽然出声：“哇，这波操作可以啊，我给三分。”洪浩轩草草附和，却看见金泰相通红的耳尖。

这一场比赛看得心不在焉，所有与之相关的话题似乎都成了刻意的掩饰。村长举着相机走过来说要给他们拍合影，摄影师的笑容昭示着一切早已不是秘密，他们却立刻把拧成麻花一样的腿放开，又不想显得过于僵硬，手臂和肩还搭在一起，营造出一副密友其乐融融的阵势。

后来洪浩轩再去看那张合影，金泰相双手比v，脸上洋溢着招牌的灿烂笑容，而自己笑得要含蓄许多，小鸟依人般靠在韩国人的肩上。没有人能看出端倪，仿佛就是一张好友间的合照，评论区有人凑热闹不嫌事大说：“有故事的照片”，他看了手一抖，险些将手机摔出去。

金泰相从浴室里出来，浴袍松松垮垮挂在身上，领口露出大片的肌肤，见他一副标准肥宅坐姿捧着手机，就凑过来：“看什么呢？给我也看看。”

洪浩轩飞快把手机按灭藏在身后：“没什么啦。”

金泰相坐到他身边，像白天一样靠在他肩上，湿淋淋的头发滴着水，将浴袍濡湿了一片：“是不是我喜欢看的那种视频？”

“我，我怎么知道你喜欢看哪种视频？”

金泰相吃吃地笑：“你懂的，就是那种嘛。”

“你说明白嘛，是哪种？”他也懒得说车轱辘话了，“日韩的还是欧美的？”

“你……”韩国人的脑子一下子没转过弯来，猫眼瞪得又圆又大，倒显出几分天真无邪。

“我看你直播的时候学的好像哦。”洪浩轩得寸进尺，“还是说，你喜欢重口味一点的？”

“什么啊……？”金泰相的脸罕见地红起来，外强中干地回击他，“你自己少看那种东西……”

话音未落便被欺身压进床垫里，台湾人的声音又甜又腻，像掺了蜜糖：“我要多看点才知道怎么让我的宝贝舒服呀。”

“你……别说了。”金泰相想要用手肘撑起身体，却被轻而易举地制服。“白天调戏我那么起劲，这会儿怎么就害羞了？”

也不能怪金泰相，他也只能在他有所顾忌的时候肆意妄为了，脱开了旁人的视野，洪浩轩体力上的优势被无限放大。可他偏偏沉迷于男人精壮的身体，他的横冲直撞的力气，和他情动时温柔又臊人的情话。他的偏爱总是带着那么一点可耻的色彩。

他太懂得欲拒还迎了，细弱不堪的手臂推着男人的肩膀，腰身却在他身下蛇一样地扭动。浴衣的腰带被一把扯开，洪浩轩揉捏着他的臀，又不轻不重地拍一下：“还是脱光了好摸。”金泰相哼了几声，抬起头来索吻，他便低下头去将那两片柔软的唇含住。另一只手拿了润滑剂，轻车熟路地探进肉穴里。

韩国人的肉洞很紧，看起来是有一段时间没做过了，手指插进去的时候从唇边漏出两声呻吟。洪浩轩放缓了力度，“好紧啊，平时都没人疼爱你？”

金泰相舔了舔嘴唇：“要是有的话，你不就绿了吗？”

洪浩轩笑得很纯真：“没关系，我不介意的。”他压低了些声音说，“你知道ntr吗？你下次带个人来吧，我好想看着你被操哦。”

金泰相也笑了：“你是变态吧？”

洪浩轩将脸埋进金泰相胸口，热气喷洒在他细嫩的皮肉：“我开玩笑啦。”说着手上动作却愈发放肆，金泰相已经吞下了他两根手指，那软肉吸着他，好像永远不知满足，他曲起手指，毫不费力就找到了那个点，施力按下去，金泰相的呻吟就陡然高亢一声。

“想不想试试？”他在男人耳边吹着气，像是要在那里点起一团火，“只靠后面射？”

他的中单没有回答他，兴许是早已被快感吞没了。他又加了一根手指，越插越快越弄越狠，韩国人快乐地蹙起眉头，唇齿间的呻吟连成一片，腰也弓起来，脚尖绷成直线。他发了狠劲儿抠挖他的前列腺，呻吟就立刻哽在了喉咙里，韩国人的双眼陡然失去焦距，半翻上去露出一片眼白，两手却颤抖着想要抓住什么，仿佛一个溺水的人。洪浩轩俯下身去，立刻就有一对手臂拥紧了他。

“要到咯？”他喃喃自语，下一刻那个吞着他手指的肉洞就抽搐起来，金泰相的身体触电般僵直，微微地颤动着，指甲抓得他背脊发疼。他将手指抽离，温热的淫水就一股一股从洞口冒出来，他抹了一把，然后把手指塞进中单的嘴里，搅着那条灵巧的能让所有男人欲罢不能的舌头，一进一出模拟着性交的动作。“怎么样？你自己的，好吃吗？”

韩国人只能发出一阵呜呜声，猫一样的眼睛噙着泪水望住他，像只发情的小动物。洪浩轩的恶趣味又涌上来：“你这时候应该问，还有吗？”

他把手指拿掉，揉着身下人还在抽动的穴口：“说嘛，说还有吗。”

金泰相顺了顺气，挤出一丝笑容来：“还……还有吗，老公？”

洪浩轩满意地勾起嘴角，却猛地一掌拍在中单白嫩的屁股上：“你怎么这么淫荡啊，刚刚高潮过就还想要？”

“就是想要嘛。”他索性也破罐破摔了，腻着声音臊他，“想要老公的大肉棒来操我嘛。”

这一次洪浩轩不幸落于下风，说话都险些结巴，“原来你喜欢大的啊？”金泰相把手伸进浴袍握住他的，“那当然咯。今天在更衣室里的就好大，好想要。”

洪浩轩想起更衣室里发生的种种，有些恼怒：“那时候都让你不要乱来了，害得我都硬了。”

金泰相噗嗤一声笑出来：“那是你自己定力不行呀，怎么能怪我呢。”

洪浩轩揉着金泰相的头发，以视线细细描摹他的眉眼：“你知不知道我差一点就在更衣室里干你了。”

“也不是不可以呀，”那双猫眼里盈满了笑意，“下次试一试嘛。”

他又说：“这个要怪队服，太贴身了，看得我都想立刻被你干啦。”

洪浩轩拿过那件队服，扫了两眼：“穿个队服都能让你发骚？”然后抬手扔向金泰相，“这么喜欢这件衣服，穿上给我看看。”

金泰相捧着衣服，将脸埋进去嗅了嗅，然后还要抬眼望向他，很浮夸地娇声道：“老公的味道好好闻哦。”洪浩轩也笑，“你废话好多啊，谁受得了你？”

他的衣服确实大了些，韩国人纤细的腰身埋没在布料里，衣摆不长不短垂下来，挺翘的臀露出一半，更显得秀色可餐。他整理好衣服转过来，阴茎还通红地硬着，把衣服支起一点，像个变态露阴癖。洪浩轩走过去捏了两把：“好看。我都想看你穿超短裙的样子了。”

金泰相喘了两声。洪浩轩往他臀缝里摸去，他又湿了，感受到手指的触摸就迫不及待地分开双腿。洪浩轩低低笑道：“就这么想要？”

“想要好久啦。”

“那是怪我太磨蹭咯？”

于是就这么站着干进去，金泰相一个趔趄：“宝贝我们……换个地方吧。”话音刚落就被架着走到落地窗边，窗帘被哗一声拉开，外滩美景尽收眼底。

“你干什么……”金泰相挣扎起来，后边冷不丁被顶了一下，只能在玻璃窗上撑住身体。洪浩轩扶住他的细腰，不紧不慢地操着他的屁股：“难道你不想让别人看看你被操的样子？”

“你是变态吧？”韩国人扭过头来看他，挑起的眼尾染上了红潮。

“宝贝现在这样很美呢，”嫩白的臀肉被肆意揉捏，洪浩轩的笑容腼腆得有些不合时宜，“而且你不也好喜欢这样吗，你后面又出了好多水哦。”

他说得不假，或许就是些难以启齿的爱好，冥冥中让他们彼此吸引。金泰相把脸埋下去，细瘦的双臂勉强撑住玻璃，蛇一样的腰肢被他干得摇摇欲坠，似乎他再加些力气就要折断了。这反而更激起他有些病态的欲望，在此情此景下却又异常合情合理，纤细又羸弱的男人，被按在落地窗上操得站都站不稳，或许有人正盯着他们，啧啧称奇地掏出手机拍照录像。他是上头了，可换谁都再难维持一分一毫的理智。

终于金泰相的力气用尽了，在滑落的瞬间被及时捞住。洪浩轩把他翻过来，托着他的臀把他抱起，将他的后背按在玻璃上。金泰相搂住他的脖颈，双腿缠上他腰间：“我还穿着你们队队服呢，太伤风败俗了吧？”

“这个你就不用担心啦。”事实上他也没有多余的力气去想这些了，他每一下都干到最深处，悬空的姿势让那个小肉洞把他吞得更深，简直要撑坏了。“不……不行了，”韩国人的呻吟带上了哭音，“太大了……不要再往里了……”

“可是宝贝明明很舒服啊。”洪浩轩咬住他的耳垂，“我和林炜翔谁大？”

“呜……你大……”

“我和金贡呢？”

“还是你……啊……”

“那天呢？”

“我怎么知道啊……”韩国人被生生操出了眼泪，委屈的样子有别样的风情，“他还是小孩子啊……”

“我还以为你就好那口的呢。”

“没有啊……你哪儿看出来的？”

“你不就喜欢被比你小的人干吗？”洪浩轩又用力顶了两下，“被弟弟干是不是特别爽？”

“因为……年轻人身体好呀。”金泰相吻他的耳廓，有些羞赧地笑了，“但小天有点缺乏经验。”

“你可是队里的哥哥，有义务教教他嘛。”

“那样好累的，”他反而撒起娇来，“我还是喜欢技术型啦，就像你这样的……”

“是吗？”洪浩轩把他放下来，扛起他一条腿，小穴暴露在空气里，被操弄得鲜红仿佛要滴出血来，“像这样吗？”

“我……嗯……呜……”金泰相有气无力地扶住玻璃，腰被洪浩轩搂着才不至于滑落下去。口涎顺着唇角滴落，理智像被生生抽离：“我真的……不行了……啊……”

洪浩轩也冲刺起来，他也要到了。他们就是有这一点好，每次做爱的时候都恰好能同时达到高潮，是一种可遇而不可求的默契。那个小穴已经被操得软烂了，还一抽一抽地吸着他，窒息般的快感冲上头顶，他闷哼一声，全交代在金泰相里面。

身下的人早已支撑不住了，洪浩轩一个没抱住，给他跌了下去。男人蜷缩着躺倒在他脚边，精液从股间流出来，两手微微颤抖着像是要抓住什么东西。他蹲下身与金泰相十指相扣，把他拉起来，韩国人脱力地靠在他怀里，双臂却将他抱得很紧，像是生怕失去他一样。

后来他们一起洗澡清理的时候又做了一次，金泰相是彻底没了力气，软绵绵地躺在他怀里，像个安静乖巧的等身娃娃。洪浩轩抱着他，轻拍他的颈背，又抚过他根根分明的肋骨：“你太瘦啦，平时要多吃点。”

“我吃很多啊，就是不胖，”金泰相看起来有些委屈，“那咋办嘛。”

“那就再多吃一点。”他又去揉韩国人的发旋，“你看我垃圾话的时候都让你多吃点，是不是很关心你？”

“你！”金泰相忽然来了精神，咬牙切齿道，“你以后采访的时候注意点啊，别啥都说。”

“我说啥啦？”洪浩轩正欲蒙混过关，奈何金泰相张牙舞爪地扑上来，他只能囫囵解释，“不是，我真没说啥呀……不就说了让你屁股洗干净嘛……反正没人会当真吧。”

韩国人忽然愣住了，然后一言不发地躺了回去。洪浩轩意识到自己的言行多半不妥，慌忙抱住身旁的人，“我错了，我说错话了，宝贝你不要生气嘛……”

金泰相的肩动了动，然后扑哧一声笑了，“我没生气啊，”他转过脸来在洪浩轩的眼角印下一个吻，“只是觉得你说得对。”

气氛再度陷入了沉默，两个人都失去了言语的力气。这上海灯红酒绿，男男女女总乐意肆意挥霍时光，然而这样的夜晚对他们而言却弥足珍贵。所以什么都不必再说了，此刻唯有安静能把时间无限拉长。

窗帘忘记被拉起，窗外夜明如昼，有光倾洒在他们身上，很轻很薄，却又像有千斤的重量。

\-----fin----


End file.
